Hijos de la Naturaleza
by Efesto
Summary: Que pasaría si Elsa descubriera que no es la única con poderes, sino que son 7 personas con la capacidad de controlar los elementos de la naturaleza. Durante esta trepidante aventura, Elsa descubrirá secretos de su pasado ya olvidados y conocera a mas personas como ella, entre esas personas habrá alguien del cual tendrá una relación un tanto mas cercana...
1. Una visita inesperada

** visita inesperada**

**Anna: **Elsa, Elsa!

**Elsa:**Que sucede Anna?

**Anna:**Kristoff, Olaf y yo nos vamos al bosque a hacer un picnic, Te quieres venir?

**Elsa:**Lo siento Anna pero tengo mucho que hacer… Tengo que forjar alianzas con reinos vecinos, enviar muchas cartas a otros países, y tengo que deshacer el castillo de hielo

**Anna:**Vamos Elsa, tienes que descansar de vez en cuando… Desde la coronación no has parado de hacer cosas, y no has tenido tiempo para divertirte

**Elsa:**Lo siento Anna, pero no puedo… Te prometo que cuando acabe haremos cosas juntas, de acuerdo?

**Anna:** Esta bien, nos vemos esta tarde

Tiempo después de eso, Elsa terminaba de hacer todo el papeleo que tenia, y se dirigía a la montaña del norte, justo cuando llego a las puertas del castillo decidió entrar a pensar en lo ocurrido hacer justamente un año, Elsa subió por las escaleras y pudo contemplar las hermosas vistas que tenia.

Un golpe sonó desde la puerta, Elsa se giro y contemplo una figura oscura a través del hielo. Las puertas se abrieron de repente, y un hombre mayor de unos 57 años atravesó esos gruesos muros. Era alto y delgado, piel un poco morena, tenía el pelo castaño pero con algunas canas en el, sus ojos eran amarillos y tenía una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo hasta el final de su mandíbula. Vestía una chaqueta negra con rayas amarillas en los brazos, unos pantalones oscuros y unas botas marrones

El hombre se quedo contemplando el enorme castillo de hielo y a continuación pregunto:

**Hombre:** Frozen, eres tú?

Elsa se quedo atónita por unos segundos y a continuación respondió:

**Elsa:** Quien eres?, da igual tienes que irte.

**Hombre: **Pero, porque?

**Elsa:** No quiero hacerte daño

**Hombre:** No me vas a hacer daño…

**Elsa: **Tú no sabes lo que yo puedo hacer!

**Hombre: **Ni tu tampoco…

El hombre levanto su mano derecha, se quito sus guantes y a continuación una luz azul salió de entre sus dedos, así creando una bola de electricidad. Elsa miraba fascinada y sorprendida al hombre. El hombre bajó la mano y la luz desapareció.

**Elsa: **Que ha sido eso?

**Hombre:** Ese es mi poder

**Elsa:** Tu poder, pensaba que era la única con poderes.

**Hombre:** Tú y yo no somos los únicos. Somos un total de 7 personas repartidas por el mundo, que pueden controlar los elementos y sus variantes.

**Elsa:** Quienes son esas personas?

El hombre sonrió y a continuación dijo:

**Hombre: **Ya las conocerás!

**Elsa: **Y dime, tú tienes un nombre?

**Hombre: **Si, pero prefiero que me llamen por mi apodo " Electro"

Elsa se quedo pensativa por un instante, y a continuación pregunto:

**Elsa: **Entonces a que has venido?

**Electro:** He venido a pedirte que te unas a nosotros; si los 7 no luchamos juntos es posible que los jinetes destruyan el mundo de los humanos.

Elsa lo miro extrañada, ya que no entendía mucho de que hablaba el hombre. Pero cuando iba a decir algo fue interrumpida por un sonido ensordecedor.

A continuación ambos miraron como una de las paredes del castillo, se derrumbaba dejando ver a una figura oscura tras el polvo que levantaba de ella. La figura empezó a desplazarse hacia delante. Cuando el polvo dejo ver claramente la figura, Electro se enojo.

La figura era de mediana estatura, tenía la piel de un tono azulado claro (como si sufriera de hipotermia), su rostro era cubierto por una máscara blanca que únicamente dejaba ver sus ojos rojos intimidantes, su pelo era negro y tan largo que le llegaba hasta la nuca. Vestía únicamente unas hombreras de metal con correas marrones que le llegaban hasta los pantalones oscuros, de los cuales colgaban dos guadañas plegables a cada lado de su cintura y llevaba unas vendas en los brazos que cubrían del codo hasta las manos.

La figura siguió avanzando hasta quedar a unos 10 metros frente a Electro y Elsa. Electro se puso en guardia y al verlo la rubia también. La figura se rio y de repente dijo:

**¿?: **Vaya, vaya… Pero a quien tenemos aquí? Si es el mismísimo Electro…

**Electro:** Tu qué haces aquí? ( gritó Electro enojado )

**¿?**: Vamos, viejo amigo, hace tanto que nos conocemos que sabía perfectamente a donde irías y quería acabar contigo antes de que los reúnas…

**Electro:** Tú y tu especie, siempre me han repugnado, lárgate de aquí antes de que acabe contigo Muerte.

**Muerte**: Ambos sabemos que tu solo no me puede derrotar

**Elsa:** El no está solo! Yo le ayudare ( dijo la rubia )

**Muerte:** Vaya veo que no estás solo, es una lástima que ella también tenga que morir.

Electro se interpuso entre las miradas de Elsa y Muerte, y grito enfadado:

**Electro: **Ni te atrevas a tocarla!

Automáticamente este le lanzo un rayo a Muerte, el qual este lo esquivo por pelos. Muerte saco sus dos guadañas y poniéndose en posición de ataque mientras corría hacia ellos, Elsa al verlo creó una barrera de hielo que le bloqueo el paso a Muerte, haciendo que este saltara por los aires, este se desvaneció en sombras haciendo que Elsa se quedara confundida, Muerte se rehízo así mismo apareciendo detrás de la rubia, pero rápidamente Electro le lanzo otro rayo haciendo que este cayera lejos de allí.

**Muerte: **Sigues siendo muy rápido Electro, a pesar de la edad…

Dijo Muerte antes de desvanecerse definitivamente y alejarse de ellos.

Elsa se quedo observando a su alrededor unos minutos por si volvía a aparecer pero no lo hizo. Después de aquello Elsa pregunto:

**Elsa: **Quien era el…?

**Electro:** El se llama Muerte y es uno de los jinetes que te explique antes… Anteriormente los 7, luchábamos para evitar que su especie acabara con la humanidad.

**Elsa:** Su especie?

**Electro:** El pertenece a una especie guerrera que se hacían llamar los Nephilin, que quería invadir este mundo para hacerlo suyo, pero la Diosa Gaya antes de que ellos empezaran la invasión se dividió en 10 partes para evitar que eso pasara, esas partes se convirtieron en humanos capaces de controlar los elementos y sus variantes, y durante siglos cada parte luchaba contra ellos matándolos, hasta que ahora solo quedaron los 4 más poderosos, esos seres son inmortales al tiempo pero no a los golpes por eso solo quedan ellos, pero son demasiado poderosos como para luchar nosotros solos, por eso hay que reunirnos a los 7, para poder acabar con ellos porque nosotros somos los únicos que se interponen en su camino.

**Elsa:** Espera, espera… antes has dicho que eran 10 partes, porque ahora solo quedamos 7?

**Electro: **Porque ellos los mataron, si uno de ellos mata a una de las partes, esta muere automáticamente, pero si una parte muere por causas naturales esta se reencarna en otro cuerpo.

**Elsa: **Y tú quieres que me una a vosotros? Para acabar con ellos?

**Electro:** Así es… Y ahora qué me dices?

La rubia se quedo callada y pensativa un rato intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos 10 minutos y al final respondió:

**Elsa:** Acepto.


	2. La vida de los otros 5

**2. La vida de los otros 5.**

Electro se sentó en las frías escaleras de hielo pensando, había conseguido que Elsa aceptara su oferta y ahora solo quedaba reunir a los demás..., Elsa al verlo se sentó a su lado y le pregunto:

**Elsa: **Y dime, como son los demás…

Electro al oír eso se quedo desconcertado.

**Electro:** A que te refieres?

**Elsa:** Me refiero a que si sabes algo de las otras 5 partes.

**Electro:** Si, llevo mucho tiempo buscando…, pero al final lo he conseguido.

**Elsa:** Y bien… me lo vas a decir?

**Electro: **Sera más rápido si te lo enseño, ahora no te muevas…

Elsa se quedo callada unos segundos, pero cuando iba a decir algo vio a Electro que levantaba sus manos y las dejaba justo al lado de su cabeza, de ellas salieron unos destellos que cegaron a Elsa y de allí se desmayo.

**P.O.V Elsa**

Todo a mí alrededor estaba oscuro, no se veía nada. Pero al cabo de unos instantes aparecí encima de una colina, el sol estaba en el punto más alto, hacía mucho calor y el paisaje era desolado, en la lejanía pude ver un pequeño pueblo, era pequeño en comparación con el valle que se extendía a sus lados, así que decidí ir a echar un vistazo. Camine varios metros hasta que al fin llegue al pueblo, era un pueblo en el que había un pequeño mercado que se extendía en la única calle que tenía el lugar, sus edificios hechos de madera se alzaban a ambos lados del lugar. En el mercado mucha gente se agrupaba en los puestos para comprar alimentos.

Entre toda la muchedumbre pude ver un pequeño muchacho. El joven era de mediana estatura y delgado, tenía la piel morena, cabello negro y unos ojos rojos. Vestía unos pantalones marrones muy desgastados y una camisa blanca, pero tenía tanta suciedad que parecía marrón.

De repente el joven cogió una barra de pan y salió corriendo mientras el hombre de la tienda le perseguía con el cuchillo en la mano, el joven con la barra de pan en la mano empezó a subir las escaleras de un edificio seguido por el hombre, pero el joven hizo un movimiento con la mano y de ella salió una chispa que le dio en los ojos al hombre cejándolo y haciendo que cayera al suelo, el joven con una sonrisa se fue corriendo, saltando de tejado en tejado hasta desaparecer de mi vista.

El lugar se volvió oscuro otra vez, no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando, entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aparecí entre la maleza de un enorme bosque, las plantas me llegaban hasta las rodillas y los arboles se alzaban hacia el cielo tapándolo con sus hojas evitando que cualquier rayo de luz pasara entre ellos, entonces decidí caminar hacia cualquier dirección con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que me ayudara. Avance por la selva hasta que me encontré con un claro, en el lugar se podían ver unas cabañas hechas con barro y hojas, me escondí detrás de un árbol al ver que de una de esas cabañas salía un joven con una lanza.

El joven era alto y musculoso de piel morena, tenia el pelo castaño y era largo, sus ojos eran verde oscuro y una nariz pequeña. Vestia únicamente unos pantalones verdes largos, y en su pecho tenían pintado unas rayas y símbolos verdes.

Continúe observando al chico, este se dirigía hacia unos árboles, pero cuando iba a chocar contra uno de estos, el árbol se arqueo dejando ver como toda la fauna que rodeaba al chico se abría dejando un sendero a su paso y después de haber pasado volvía a su estado original.

Después de eso volví otra vez a la oscuridad, entonces aparecí de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba en un camino, a ambos lados se podían observar unos campos de arroz. Continúe andando por el camino sin saber a dónde iba, entonces en una zona de los campos de arroz pude ver a una muchacha que recogía arroz.

Era una chica joven de piel blanca y estatura pequeña, tenía el pelo negro y largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura pero lo tenia recogido en un moño, sus ojos eran rasgados y con un color verde claro. Vestia una tunica verde con mangas largas y una capucha.

La chica levanto la cabeza hacia el cielo, y con un soplido hizo que una ráfaga de aire se llevara todas las hojas de su alrededor.

Sin darme cuenta volví a aquella oscuridad, y en menos de un minuto volví a aparecer en lo que parecía ser la sabana africana, en ella se veía algún que otro árbol y un par de gacelas que correteaban por el lugar, decidí caminar y admirar aquel lugar, en una media hora me encontré con un pequeño poblado, en el se observaba como la gente se paseaba por las calles, pero me di cuenta de que en una esquina de un callejón había un joven con una piedra en la mano, tirándola contra una pared y recogiéndola.

El joven era más o menos alto, con piel oscura y unos grandes músculos, tenía los ojos marrones y el pelo era raso y negro. Vestia una tunica marrón de mangas cortas con un cinturón en el qual colgaba una daga.

De repente dos hombres se acercaron al joven, uno de ellos intento golpear al joven, pero este le lanzo la piedra golpeándolo en la cabeza haciendo que este cayera al suelo, el otro hombre al verlo le ataco con un cuchillo, pero este creó una barrera de piedra y le acerco al hombre empujándolo fuera del callejón.

Después de eso la oscuridad volvió, ya me estaba empezando a cansar de aquella efímera oscuridad que me llevaba de un sitio a otro. Al pestañear pase de oscuridad a un bosque donde se olía la tierra mojada, entre la maleza de los arboles se veía como unos pequeños rayos de luz que traspasaban las hojas de los árboles y se reflejaban las gotas de agua en la hierba del suelo, decidí caminar por aquel hermoso paisaje hasta que me encontré con una cabaña al lado de un lago, en el lago había una muchacha joven que estaba sentada en una roca con los pies en el agua.

La joven era de tamaño medio y piel clara, tenía el cabello pelirrojo largo, unas pecas en la cara y los ojos azules. Vestia una camisa turquesa de mangas largas y unos pantalones cortos azules.

La chica se levanto de la roca y con un movimiento de manos hizo que el lago creara un pasillo para poderlo cruzar y llegar hasta la cabaña.

Entonces la oscuridad volvió, pero esta vez veía una pequeña luz blanca que se acercaba.

**P.O.V Normal**

Elsa empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, estaba tumbada en el suelo y tenia a Electro a su lado sentado tocándole la cabeza. Elsa se recostó intentando levantarse pero todo le daba vueltas, entonces decidió quedarse sentada.

**Elsa:** Que acaba de pasar?

**Electro:** Te he dado una visión de mis recuerdos, mediante impulsos eléctricos leves a tu cabeza

**Elsa:** Pero como lo has hecho?

**Electro:** Durante los años he ido mejorado mis poderes así permitiéndome modificarlos, tú también lo podrás hacer con un poco de práctica.

**Elsa:** Entonces que recuerdos acabo de presenciar?

**Electro:** Esos recuerdos son la primera vez que vi al resto de las partes sin tener contacto con ellos, esos recuerdos ya tendrán entre 5 y 10 años de antigüedad, así que las personas que has visto ahora serán más o menos de tu edad.

**Elsa:** Y donde están esas personas ahora?

**Electro:** En un lugar ocultos de los Nephilin esperando a que lleguemos…

**Elsa:** Y como es que estado horas inconsciente?

**Electro:** Horas… Solo has estado inconsciente 30 segundos.

**Elsa:** Como? Pero si a mi me han parecido horas… Da igual, y ahora que hacemos?

**Electro:** Ahora nos vamos a la base para reunirnos con los demás, antes de que Muerte vuelva con los otros Nephilin.


	3. Los 4 Jinetes

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Electro salió del castillo seguido por Elsa, el lugar estaba cubierto de nieve y el aire helado pasaba entre los arboles haciendo que cayera nieve de ellos. Elsa se fijo en un caballo negro que había amarrado en uno de los arboles. Electro se fue directo al caballo, se monto y le extendió la mano a Elsa para que subiera, la rubia acepto el ofrecimiento y subió. Seguido de eso, el caballo empezó a galopar velozmente hacia la costa./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Durante un rato a caballo ninguno de los 2 hablaba, el viento helado sonaba entre los árboles. De repente algo alargado y negro hizo que el caballo tropezara, haciendo que los 2 cayeran a la nieve. Elsa alzo la vista hacia los arboles, entre ellos pudo ver 4 figuras oscuras montadas en caballos, las figuras bajaron de los caballos y estos desaparecieron automáticamente. Las figuras empezaron a avanzar entre los arboles hasta quedarse a una distancia suficiente como para ver quién era. Electro se levanto al ver a las figuras, seguido de Elsa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Las figuras continuaron avanzando hasta quedar a unos 20 metros, una de esas figuras era Muerte que estaba enfrente de las otras tres. Las demás figuras avanzaron un poco más hasta quedar a la altura de Muerte.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Las figuras eran 2 hombres y una mujer. Uno de los hombres era alto y musculoso, de piel clara y ojos azules; vestia una armadura de acero que le cubría todo el cuerpo, en la cabeza llevaba una capucha roja con rayas amarillas en el borde que solo dejaba ver sus ojos y a los lados de su cuello caían unos largos cabellos blancos, en su espalda llevaba una gran espada de doble hoja con incrustaciones de rubíes rojos en el centro. El otro hombre era de estatura media y delgado, tenía los ojos de color ámbar y pelo corto negro; vestia un traje de cuero negro con una bufanda de tela roja en el cuello y una máscara de metal con perlas azules en ella que formaban un símbolo, en su espalda llevaba un carcaj con flechas y un arco de metal. La mujer en cambio era de estatura baja y delgada, de piel morena, sus ojos eran de un color verde lima, tenia el cabello rojo tan largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura y un tatuaje de símbolos extraños en la frente; vestia un traje ajustado granate sin mangas y unas botas de plataforma negras, en sus hombros tenia unas hombreras rojas con decorados dorados, en su cintura llevaba lo que parecía ser un látigo negro enrollado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Muerte se rio y a continuación dijo:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongMuerte:strong Electro… te vas de la fiesta tan pronto, pero si había traído a mis hermanos para que nos divirtiéramos mas…/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strong¿? (Mujer): strongAsí que este es el nuevo cuerpo de Frozen… Permíteme presentarnos, yo soy Furia, el hombre musculoso de allí es mi hermano Guerra y el de la máscara es mi hermano Disputa, y evidentemente ya conocerás a Muerte./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongDisputa:strong Vaya, Frozen es más hermosa que sus anteriores encarnaciones, es una pena que tenga que morir/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Después de eso, Disputa a punto con su arco a Electro y la lanzo, Elsa rápidamente hizo aparecer un trozo de hielo deteniendo la flecha. Los jinetes sacaron todas sus armas y empezaron a correr hacia ellos.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Elsa miro a Electro con preocupación, en el pudo observar que sus ojos se volvían completamente blancos, después de eso el cielo se empezó a nublar rápidamente y el aire empezó a soplar más fuerte, a lo lejos se oían grandes estruendos en forma de truenos y de vez en cuando un relámpago caía cerca de ellos. Los jinetes continuaban avanzando hacia ellos esquivando con dificultat los rayos que caían cerca de ellos, Electro cogió dos cuchillos que llevaba en el interior de la chaqueta y los agarró con fuerza mientras avanzaba hacia los jinetes, Elsa por el contrario intentaba lanzarles hielo a sus contrincantes desde la lejanía. Guerra agarro a Electro por el cuello y lo levanto del suelo mientras preparaba su espada para atravesarlo, pero este desapareció y rápidamente apareció a su espalda golpeándole en la nuca haciendo que Guerra cayera al suelo. Electro se giro hacia Elsa para observar donde estaba, aunque solo vio a Muerte el cual le ataco con sus guadañas, pero Electro desvió el ataque con sus cuchillos haciendo que estos cayeran al suelo. Electro rápidamente empezó a correr hacia Elsa la cual tenía una dura batalla con Furia, Electro se puso junto a Elsa y esta rápidamente hizo una barrera de hielo grueso alrededor de ellos.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro: strongSon demasiado poderosos como para luchar nosotros 2 solos, hay que irnos de aquí enseguida./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Si… pero cómo?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Electro le extendió la mano a Elsa y dijo:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Dame la mano y cierra los ojos./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong De que hablas, estamos rodeados por esos cuatro y la barrera no va a durar mucho mas como la sigan golpeando/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Elsa, nos podemos ir de aquí en un instante pero tienes que confiar en mí./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Esta bien… confió en ti./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Elsa cerró los ojos y le dio la mano a Electro, rápidamente Electro la agarro con fuerza y los dos desaparecieron de allí en un instante.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Elsa abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba tumbada en el suelo, de un momento a otro había dejado de oír los golpes de los jinetes en el hielo a oír una pequeña cascada, estaba en lo que parecía ser la orilla de un pequeño lago, alzo la vista y pudo ver a Electro sentado en una roca intentando recuperar el aliento. Elsa se levanto del suelo y se fue a donde estaba Electro, el al verla se puso en pie y dijo:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro: strongVaya… al fin despiertas./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Que ha pasado?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Nos hemos transportado lejos de donde estaban los jinetes, teníamos que salir de allí, sino nos hubieran matado. Tú te desmayaste hace 5 minutos en cuanto llegamos aquí, tranquila le pasa a todo el mundo la primera vez…/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa: strongY ahora dónde estamos?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Pues a unos 10 kilómetros del Fiordo/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Genial… Estamos cerca de Arendelle allí estaremos a salvo de esos 4/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· Estronglectro:strong No Elsa, no podemos ir a tu castillo, los jinetes nos estarán buscando y destruirán todo a su paso para encontrarnos, no podemos dejar que hagan daño a los humanos, hay que alejarse de ellos por un tiempo, además allí hay gente importante para ti y no querrás que sufran daño verdad?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa: strongTienes razón, no quiero que sufran por mi culpa, entonces a dónde iremos/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Tu déjamelo a mí, yo ya sé donde estaremos a salvo sin perjudicar a nadie…/p 


	4. 4 Un largo viaje

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Electro y Elsa se levantaron de la roca, ya habían descansado suficiente y ahora les esperaba un largo viaje hacia el sur. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el Fiordo en dirección contraria a Arendelle, caminaron hasta encontrarse con un acantilado en el cual se podia observar el agua debajo de este. Ambos se pararon cuando llegaron al borde y observaron aquel maravilloso paisaje en silencio, hasta que Elsa dijo:/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Y ahora que...?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Hay que llegar hasta allí./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Dijo el hombre señalando un pequeño velero, que estaba amarrado al otro lado de la bahía.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Bien, y como llegamos hasta allí?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Abra que saltar e ir nadando hasta el barco.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Que? estás loco? Si saltamos nos vamos a matar!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Elsa... Tranquilízate no te va a pasar nada, solo tienes que coger aire antes de llegar al agua./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Y no hay otra forma de llegar hasta el barco?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Si, pero tardaríamos 3 días andando y para aquel entonces los jinetes ya nos habrían encontrado.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Esta bien... Pero luego quiero que me digas todo lo que quiera saber... Entendido?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong De acuerdo, ahora observa.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Electro retrocedió varios metros y de repente empezó a correr hacia el acantilado, cuando llego al borde salto y se zambullo de cabeza en el agua, segundos después volvió a la superficie, miro hacia donde estaba Elsa y dijo gritando:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Te toca.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Elsa aun no estaba muy convencida, pero igualmente retrocedió un par de pasos y justo cuando iba a empezar a correr una voz la llamó entre la maleza, pero al no oirse nada mas..., respiro hondo y salto hacia el agua, esta inmediatamente subió a la superficie, y miro a Electro con una sonrisa eufórica, este solo le devolvió la sonrisa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ambos comenzaron a nadar hasta el barco, al llegar subieron a la cubierta y se tumbaron en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento, al cabo de unos segundos Electro se levanto y se dirigió directamente al timón, desamarro el barco y bajo las banderas. El barco empezó a moverse lentamente sobre las aguas, cuando al fin salieron de la bahía, Electro dejó el timón y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Elsa, la qual estaba recostada en un lado del barco mirando la bahía mientras se encontraba en sus pensamientosstrong, strongElectro le toco hombro a Elsa, la qual ni se inmuto, entonces Electro le pregunto:/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Elsa... En qué piensas?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Estaba pensando... En que pasara con Arendelle? Me he ido sin decir nada, y no se si voy a volver.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Tranquila... volverás estoy seguro, pero de momento tendrás que alejarte de el durante un tiempo/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa: strongEsta bien... Pero si te digo la verdad, jamás he salido de este lugar./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Jamás has salido de Arendelle?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong No, jamás.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Pues eso va a cambiar ahora mismo, a partir de este momento vas a salir a ver mundo./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Dijo Electro mientras volvía al timón y a Elsa se le dibujaba una sonrisa de entusiasmo. Elsa se acerco a Electro y le pregunto:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Y entonces, a donde vamos?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Vamos a reunirnos con los demás, en una pequeña guarida de Suiza ellos nos estarán esperando allí./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Suiza... eso está muy lejos!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Solo es un viaje de 3 días/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Y como llegaremos hasta Suiza en barco?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Sencillo, pasaremos por la costa hasta llegar a Corona y subiremos por el delta del rio Rin hasta llegar a Basilea/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Y tu como sabes todo eso?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Porque allí fue donde nací.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Dijo este mientras cambiaba a una expresión de tristeza. Elsa al ver su cara pregunto:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Que es lo que te sucedió?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Electro bajo la vista y soltó el timón, este se sentó en un lado del barco apoyándose contra la madera, Elsa se sentó junto a Electro y este empezó a decir...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro: strongYo nací en una familia muy humilde, tenia 2 hermanas mayores llamadas Andrómeda y Calipso, nuestros padres tenían que robar para poder alimentarnos, mi infancia fue muy dura ya que por culpa de mis poderes mis padres tenían miedo de que les hiciera daño, ellos no podían tocarme ya que les daba calambres al acercarse a mí, así que un dia mi padre robo los guantes que tengo para poder estar con ellos. Cuando yo tenia más o menos cinco años, unas 4 figuras oscuras entraron en la pequeña cabaña que vivíamos, mi familia intento protegerme y me dijeron que me escondiera en un pequeño armario y que no saliera por nada que escuchara, mi padre les gritaba que se fueran, mientras mi madre y mis hermanas estaban arrodilladas en una esquina de la pequeña cabaña. Entonces mi padre de repente se calló y mis hermanas empezaron a gritar mientras se oía a mi madre llorar, unos pasos fueron hacia donde estaban mis hermanas y tiempo después estas se callaron. De repente las puertas del armario se abrieron y pude ver unos ojos rojos en la figura, esta me agarro de la camisa me hizo un corte vertical en mi cara y luego me lanzo hacia la puerta, después de tocar el suelo alcé la vista y vi a mi familia tumbados en el suelo encima de unos charcos de sangre, entonces me levante de allí y salí corriendo en dirección hacia el bosque, las figuras me persiguieron pero al cabo del rato las perdí.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Electro dijo esto último mientras se le caían las lágrimas, Elsa al oír eso lo abrazo y dijo:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Vaya..., yo lo siento mucho, no sabía eso.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Electro se seco las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta, se levanto y dijo:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Ya da igual... El pasado es pasado, lo que importa es el presente./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Dijo mientras se giraba hacia Elsa intentando mostrar una sonrisa y se dirigía hacia el timón, Elsa por el contrario pensó en no volver a sacar el tema hasta el final del viaje, se levanto del suelo y se dirigió hacia el otro lado del barco, ya se estaba poniendo el sol y se quedo allí observándolo hasta que al fin se puso y se veían todas las estrellas. Cuando ya la luna estaba en lo más alto, Electro llamo a Elsa, la qual estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos y esta dijo:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Que sucede?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Nada... solo te quería decir que si estas cansada, y te quieres ir a dormir, te enseñare el camarote.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Oh, gracias, si estoy algo cansada, me lo podrías enseñar por favor?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Claro... Sígueme.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Electro soltó el timón y bajo hacia los camarotes, Elsa solo lo siguió. Bajando las escaleras había un pequeño pasillo en el cual habían 3 puertas una al lado de la otra, Electro abrió la puerta del camarote de Elsa y esta solo entro, en el pequeño camarote solo había una cama, una mesita de noche, un vestidor y una pequeña ventana. Elsa se sentó en la cama, y levanto la vista hacia Electro el cual solo dijo:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro: strongSi te entra hambre durante la noche, la puerta de tu derecha es la cocina, puedes rebuscar lo que quieras.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Gracias... pero no suelo comer a media noche./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong De acuerdo, si necesitas algo estaré en la cubierta, buenas noches.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Buenas noches.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Seguido de eso Elsa cerró la puerta, y Electro subió a la cubierta y volvió a coger el timón.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongP.O.V Elsastrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Este había sido un largo dia y estoy muy cansada, cuando vi los poderes de Electro por primera vez y me dijo que habían más personas como nosotros, ya no me sentí tan sola me alegro saber que podia hablar con mas personas sobre nuestros poderes y como se sienten con ellos.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Quizás mañana sea un dia más tranquilo que el de hoy, ya que no había sufrido tantos ataques desde lo de la coronación. Aunque ya da igual, ahora es momento de descansar...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongP.O.V Normalstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Eso fue lo último que pensó Elsa antes de quedarse profundamente dormida. Electro en cambio aun seguía al timón y ya comenzaba a recaer en el sueño, así que decidió irse al camarote, subió las velas del barco y lanzo el ancla al agua, seguido de eso se fue a su camarote a dormir.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A la mañana siguiente un rayo de luz entraba por la ventana del camarote de Elsa haciendo que esta se despertara, Elsa salió del camarote y se dirigió a la cubierta pero en ella no había nadie, entonces opto por mirar en el camarote de Electro, Elsa pico a la puerta pero de ella no salió respuesta, así que decidió ir a la cocina a desayunar, en ella pudo ver a Electro que colocaba cuencos llenos de fruta en una mesa, mientras preparaba chocolate caliente en unas tazas. Electro vio a Elsa entrar en la cocina, este le dedico una sonrisa a la chica y le dijo:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Buenos días Elsa.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Buenos días/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Como pasaste la noche?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongElsa:strong Bastante bien... Esa cama es más cómoda de lo que parece.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Me alegra saber eso./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Elsa se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer la fruta, Electro también se sentó y acompañó a la rubia. Cuando los 2 acabaron el bol de fruta, Electro se levanto de la mesa y le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente, Elsa lo acepto sin pensar y bebió un trago, después de eso dijo:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa: strongComo has sabido que me gusta el chocolate?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Al igual que los demás, también te estuve observando y lo averigüe el dia de tu coronación.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Vaya... eso suena un poco raro.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong El que?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Que lo sepas, sin que yo te lo haya dicho... Pareces una especie de acosador/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Elsa sonrió ante el comentario que acababa de decir y Electro se rio:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro: strongSi un poco.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Y cuantos años me estuviste observando?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Empecé, cuando tenias 7 años y me di cuenta de que tenias poderes, entonces fue cuando tus padres cerraron el castillo, por unos años no te observe, pero cuando me entere de que tus padres murieron por... por un accidente naval, fui al entierro, pero no te vi, así que decidí esperar a tu coronación y a partir de ahí te pude observar mejor.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Vaya... sí que tienes paciencia.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Pues si... Bueno será mejor que vayamos tomando el rumbo a la base/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Electro retomo el timón, bajó las velas, levanto el ancla y empezó a dirigir-se hacia su destino. El resto del dia paso muy tranquilo con poca conversación. A al dia siguiente Elsa despertó con la voz de Electro, la chica se dirigió a cubierta a ver que pasaba, aun era de noche, pero se podia ver el inicio del amanecer en el horizonte. Elsa se dirigió hacia donde estaba Electro y dijo:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa: strongQue ocurre?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Ya estamos llegando al puerto, prepárate.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong De acuerdo./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Electro y Elsa bajaron del barco y lo amarraron al muelle, el puerto no era muy grande pero tenía muchos embarques. El muelle estaba en un gran lago, del cual se alzaban a su alrededor varias montañas ocultándolo entre los grandes bosques del lugarp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Electro se fue a unos establos del cual saco a 2 caballos, Elsa se monto en su caballo correspondiente el cual era de color blanco, en cambio el de Electro era negro, después de eso Elsa preguntó:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa: strongY ahora qué?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Solo sígueme por los bosques y no me pierdas de vista./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Y que pasa si te pierdo de vista?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Te perderás y no te podremos encontrar./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Electro empezó a galopar seguido de Elsa, durante varios minutos ninguno de los 2 hablaba, Electro estaba muy serio intentando recordar el camino y de no perder a Elsa, la qual intentaba ver a Electro muy seguidamente, Electro se bajo del caballo y Elsa también.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro: strongA partir de ahora iremos a pie/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Esta bien.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Dijo la rubia con cansancio al ver la gran montaña alzarse delante de ella, Electro empezó a caminar por la montaña rápidamente y a Elsa le costaba seguirle el pasó.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Vaya... sí que tenéis bien escondido el lugar/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElectro:strong Hay que hacerlo sino los jinetes nos encontrarían, tu tranquila la base no está muy lejos de aquí.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Dicho esto, Electro se paró en seco y la rubia también.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· strongElsa:strong Que es lo que.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Electro no la dejo continuar ya que le puso la mano en la boca y este se llevó el dedo a la boca en señal de que no hiciera ruido. Electro dio dos pasos al frente y este se llevo las dos manos a la boca e hizo un sonido extraño, de repente salió un hombre de la cima de un árbol con una lanza en la mano, aterrizando agachado mientras miraba con sus ojos verdes hacia Electro y Elsa.p 


	5. Un Joven revoltoso

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"El hombre se levanto del suelo sin quitar la vista de los 2 viajeros y se colocó la lanza a la espalda, a Elsa le resultaba un poco familiar aquel hombre./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Era más alto que Electro y muy musculoso, tenía la piel morena, los ojos verdes y el cabello negro y largo que le llegaba hasta la nuca. Vestia con 2 correas que se cruzaban en su pecho donde le colgaba la lanza y unos pantalones negros largos. En su brazo izquierdo tenía grabado una marca rara: eran 3 espirales que se unían en un punto fijo entre las espirales dentro de un gran círculo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"El joven le dedico una mirada a Elsa y de esta paso a Electro, el qual solo dijo:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElectro:strong Viene conmigo…/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"El joven asintió con la cabeza y directamente se giro hacia los arboles los cuales se abrieron dejando un sendero a su paso, Electro lo siguió y Elsa detrás de ellos. Continuaron caminando en silencio sin decir nada, entonces Elsa se acerco a Electro y pregunto susurrando:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElsa: strongQuien es el?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElectro:strong Su apodo es Bio/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElsa:strong Es muy callado./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElectro:strong Si… solo habla cuando es necesario./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElsa:strong Y adonde nos lleva?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElectro:strong A la base… Con el como guía será más fácil llegar./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bio oía como susurraban sus acompañantes, el cual solo los miro de reojo, pero continuo caminando todo recto hasta llegar a un gran rio, cuando Elsa llegó se quedó observando aquel grandioso lugar.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"El rio era de corrientes muy fuertes, en el medio del rio había una gran isla en la cual había varios árboles altos y frondosos. Bio alzo una mano haciendo que uno de los arboles de la isla bajara hasta el otro lado del rio sirviendo este como puente. Los tres empezaron a cruzar y cuando ya llegaron al otro lado, el árbol volvió a su posición anterior.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Elsa se quedo observando el lugar por unos instantes, mientras Bio subía a un árbol desapareciendo entre la maleza del árbol, Elsa se fijo en Electro el cual estaba sentado en una roca, esta se le acerco y dijo:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElsa: strongAsí que esta es la famosa base de la que tanto hablas, me la imaginaba diferente…/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElectro:strong Aun no has visto las instalaciones!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElsa: strongPues a que estamos esperando?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Dijo Elsa mientras se dirigía hacia lo que parecía ser una cueva, pero fue interrumpida por Electro.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElectro: strongEeeeh, espera un momento, a donde vas?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElsa: strongA dentro, a ver el lugar…/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElectro: strongAun no puedes entrar, hay que esperar a Ventus/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElsa:strong A quien?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strong¿?strong: A mi…/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Dijo una figura detrás de Elsa, la rubia se giro bruscamente y soltó un grito corto al ver a la figura tan de repente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"La figura era un poco más pequeña que Elsa y delgada, tenia la piel blanca, los ojos rasgados de un color plateado y el cabello largo negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Vestia una tunica negra sin mangas y con capucha. En su brazo derecho tenía otra marca como la de Bio pero de diferente forma, esta marca era: una espiral de 4 aspas dentro de un círculop  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Electro se acerco a la figura, se puso a su lado y dijo:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElectro: strongElsa… Ella es Ventus, la chica que te explique antes/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElsa:strong Un placer…/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Dijo Elsa mientras le ofrecía la mano, Ventus sin cambiar de expresión alargo la mano y la entre lazo con la de Elsa mientras decía:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongVentus: strongEl placer es mío… ahora seguidme/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Después de eso Ventus se giro y se encamino hacia la cueva, Electro la siguió y Elsa estaba al lado de este siguiéndole el ritmo. Al entrar en la cueva bajaron por unas escaleras con antorchas a los lados para iluminar el camino, al llegar a bajo había una gran sala con dos columnas a los lados y 3 arcos que daban a diferentes galerías.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Después de eso Ventus se acerco a Electro le susurro algo y después se fue, entonces Electro le dijo:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElectro: strongElsa… Puedes ver las instalaciones durante cinco minutos, yo ahora vuelvo…/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Elsa empezó a observar todas las instalaciones y a caminar entre ellas.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"En la galería principal había varias estanterías, un par de mesas de trabajo con cajas que contenían planos del mundo. La galería de la izquierda era pequeña, había una gran chimenea de la cual colgaban un cornamenta de alce y a su alrededor unos cuantos sofás y sillones con una mesa en el medio, también había una pequeña puerta, la cual daba a un pasillo con varias puertas a cada lado y una al final del pasillo, varias de ellas eran unas habitaciones con una cama, un armario, una mesa y un sillón, otra de esas puertas era una gran cocina, pero la ultima puerta era diferentes a las demás la cual estaba cerrada con llave. La galería del medio era una gran librería llena de libros muy extraños y varios sillones. En la galería de la derecha era una armería con estanterías llenas de diferentes armas, entre cada estantería había lo que parecía ser unos maniquíes con armaduras y unas túnicas negras de manga larga. La armería daba a otra habitación contigua de la cual tenias que bajar por otras escaleras, al entrar era una gran sala alargada con una alfombra roja en el medio y unas velas a los lados, al final de la sala había lo que parecían ser 2 tumbas con flores blancas encima de ellas.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElectro: strongEs una lástima no crees.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Dijo Electro detrás de Elsa, ella ni se inmuto solo continuo mirando a las tumbas y pregunto:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElsa:strong Quienes eran?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElectro:strong Ellos son nuestros hermanos caídos en batalla./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElsa:strong Cuales eran sus nombres?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElectro:strong Crysta, Sideros/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElsa: strongQue poderes tenían?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElectro:strong Crysta creaba y controlaba el Cristal, Sideros creaba y formaba a su gusto cualquier tipo de metal.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Dijo esto mientras los recordaba, Elsa se giro y lo vio con la cabeza baja. Pero de repente cambio de expresión y dijo:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElectro:strong Bueno… ven conmigo quiero que conozcas a un par de personas…/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Electro y Elsa salieron de la sala y se dirigieron a la galería principal, cuando llegaron vieron a Ventus y Bio reunidos con 2 personas más. Elsa se fijo en estas 2 personas eran un hombre y una mujer.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"El hombre era igual de alto y musculoso que Bio, era de piel oscura, ojos marrones y tenia el cabello largo negro. Vestia un chaleco con mangas hasta los codos y era verde desabrochado y unos pantalones largos del mismo color, en sus pantalones le colgaban 2 espadas a cada lado. En su pectoral izquierdo tenia otra marca: era un trapecio isósceles en qual dentro tenia una espiral y debajo de esta 2 líneas horizontales, todo esto en dentro de un gran círculo. La mujer era más o menos de la estatura de Elsa y delgada, era de piel clara, ojos azules, de cabello castaño largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Vestia una camisa azul y unos tejanos largos negros, en sus brazos llevaba dos brazaletes. En su hombro derecho llevaba otra de esas marcas: 3 espirales juntas y debajo 3 líneas onduladas dentro de una gran circunferencia, y entre sus manos llevaba lo que parecía ser un gran tridente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Electro y Elsa caminaron hasta el grupo y Electro los presento:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElectro: strongElsa… Ellos son Geo y Aqua, y ya conocerás a Ventus y Bio/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElsa:strong Un placer…/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongAqua:strong Vaya, así que tu eres Frozen, bienvenida al grupo de los Elementales/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Dijo Aqua mientras se cargaba el tridente en el hombro. Geo le dio un codazo, hizo un paso hacia delante y dijo:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongGeo: strongElectro, tenemos un problema!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElectro:strong Que ha sucedido?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongGeo:strong Se ha vuelto a escapar…/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElectro:strong Que otra vez? A quien le tocaba vigilarlo?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongGeo:strong Le tocaba a Aqua… /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Electro le dedico una mirada a Aqua, la qual se puso a la defensiva:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongAqua: strongEeeeh, a mi no me miréis, fue Geo el que me llamo para que le ayudase a entrenar…/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElectro:strong Da igual de quien fuera la culpa, ahora lo importante es encontrarle/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Dijo Electro interrumpiendo a Aqua, Elsa no sabían de qué hablaban así que decidió intervenir:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElsa: strongAlguien me puede explicar que es lo que está pasando?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongGeo:strong No hay tiempo para explicaciones… Hay que salir a buscar a Pyros ahora./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Geo y Ventus empezaron a ir hacia la salida y todos los demás les siguieron, al llegar fuera se pararon y Electro dijo:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongElectro:strong Muy bien… Nos separaremos por parejas para buscarlo. Geo tu vienes conmigo, Aqua y Ventus juntas; y Elsa tu iras con Bio para que no te pierdas, entendido?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongTodos:strong Entendido…./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Los 3 grupos comenzaron a caminar en direcciones distintas. Elsa y Bio comenzaron a caminar entre la maleza, durante un rato no había señal alguna de que alguien hubiese pasado por aquel lugar, pero de repente Bio se agacho a examinar una huella y seguido de eso salió corriendo rápidamente entre la maleza, Elsa intento seguirle el ritmo pero no pudo alcanzarlo y lo perdió de vista entonces decidió esperarle en una roca cercana.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Un figura extraña paso velozmente enfrente de Elsa, esta la intento seguir pero la perdió de vista, oyó varios ruidos entre los arbustos detrás de ella y al girarse no vio nada, de repente un cuchillo paso enfrente de Elsa y se clavo en un árbol, Elsa miro hacia el lugar de donde venia el ataque pero solo vio una llamarada que se dirigía hacia ella, la cual le lanzo un poco de hielo y con el contacto creo vapor, cuando el vapor se esparció vio a un joven.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Era alto y delgado pero se notaba que estaba en forma, tenía la piel un poco morena, el pelo era castaño corto, sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso y tenia una cicatriz en la mejilla. Vestia una chaqueta negra con rayas rojas en las mangas, unos pantalones marrones cortos muy desgastados y unas botas negras. En su cuello tenía otra de esas marcas: era una espiral dentro de los que parecía ser una llama.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"El joven formo una bola de fuego en sus manos y se la lanzo a Elsa la cual lo volvió a vaporizar, el chico alzo una mano y de repente apareció un círculo de fuego en el suelo rodeando a Elsa. La figura se le acerco con los 2 brazos en llamas, cruzo el círculo y agarro a Elsa por el cuello estampándola contra un árbol.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongJoven: strongQuien eres y que haces aquí?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Elsa estaba a punto de responder cuando una rama agarro al joven por el pie y lo dejo colgando boca abajo, soltando a Elsa de inmediato la cual tenia una marca de quemadura en el cuello.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongBio: strongDéjala en paz, ella no te ha hecho nada…/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Dijo una voz atronadora que sonaba en todo el lugar. Bio se acerco a Elsa y le examino la quemadura, la chica intentaba hablar pero no podia, le dolía demasiado el cuello. Bio se puso en pie, miro al joven y dijo:p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongBio: strongTú eres estúpido? No puedes escaparte de la base y atacar a quien te venga en gana…/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongJoven:strong Ella ha entrado en el territorio, es una intrusa…/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongBio:strong Pyros, ella es nuestra nueva compañera y la has atacado…/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongPyros:strong Y no la puedes curar!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"· · strongBio:strong Aquí no tenemos que llevarla a la base./p 


End file.
